Sorry
by Mayumi Reiko
Summary: I saw her walking alone. Soak in the rain. I tried to ignore her but my heart keeps on bugging me to follow her.


Aoi-chan

Hi guys… This is my first time to write a fanfic. This is a one-shot fic of one of my favorite couples in Anime world… Fuuko and Tokiya. Hope you'll like it. Suggestions and the other thing I'd like to mention is it would be really nice if there were no flames but if you feel that you must flame for some reason, feel free to. I'll read it anyway.

**Sorry**

Tokiya's POV

I'm leaning on a lamp-post at the corner of the street waiting for the night bus to arrive. Rain gently falls on my face as rain falls on the city of Tokyo. I impatiently waiting for the bus to arrive. After 40 minutes of waiting! Still there is no sign. This is infuriating! I need to finish my projects and assignments and what I am doing here! Waiting all alone for that damn bus to arrive. Seeing a light flashing in front of me a grin was crept on my face. Finally, this bus arrived!

I enter the bus searching for a comfortable and secluded seat. Away from the people. I saw a group of girls batting there eyes on me, pursing their lips and they thoughtfully thumb their relaxed hair. In short they are flirting on me. I ignored their uncivilized acts. What would you expect? Flirt also with them? Hahahaha (sarcastic laugh) UnTokiya-like. Fortunately, a seat secluded to the people and near the window is vacant. I place my bag and projects at the other seat and I locate myself near the window. Scenes few minutes ago flashed back in front of me. Domon chasing the sea-monkey (Recca) after he ate his lunch. Yanagi looked at her ninja and friend with embarrassment. And Fuuko sitting beneath the cherry blossom tree…. Alone? That thing bugs me all day. Why is she alone? Anyways it's not my concern anymore. Maybe she is already tired in bugging and annoying those people who needs the sense of PEACE. UnFuuko-like… The she-monkey... No! she is not a monkey. I just used to tease her with that but actually I didn't mean it. The truth is she is beautiful inside and out. Wa-- Wait!Where did it come from?

"In your mouth of course!" My conscience said

Stupid conscience! Always bugging me like Fuuko.

"Because! the truth is you are actually falling for her you are just blind to see."

Enough!

As I count every post we've passed by. A certain purple-haired girl caught my attention. And to my shock, I saw Fuuko waking all alone and letting herself soak in the rain. I tried to ignore her but somethin is urging me to follow her. I shouted the bus man to stop the bus. The school girls gave me their sad looks as if I am going to die. They are sad seeing me leave.

Normal POV

"Hey Kirisawa! Wait up!" Tokiya called Fuuko

She looked back and shock was written all over her face. She immediately avoid his eyes.

"Fuuko! what's wrong with you!" He shook her genlty

"Just leave me Tokiya" She said softly

"No!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted

"Fine! Let yourself soak in the rain! Ok! Let yourself catch cold!" Tokiya shouted angrily

Her purple bangs covering her eyes so it was unattainable for the ensui-wielder to read any of her emotions. Tears starts to form on her eyes.

"Mi-chan"

"What?"

"Do I really look like a monkey?"

Tokiya was so shocked upon hearing her.

"Do I really look like a tomboy?"

"Is it true that nobody will love me back?"

"Fuuko? What are you talking about?"

"Just answer my question Tokiya Mokagami!" She yelled, head down as she weeps silently.

Tokiya walked in front of her and let her eyes meet his. A smile was drawn on his face while he gently brush the purple locks that blocks her eyes.

"No you're not. Do monkeys have nose like this? Or eyes like this? Or lips like this? Or hair like this? Only Fuuko Kirisawa has this stuffs."

Fuuko let out a smirk

"But you always call me Monkey"

"Fuuko! Listen... I didn't mean it."

"Really?"

He smiled seeing Fuuko like a shy-school girl.

'I think my conscience is right? I do love Fuuko from the very start but my cold heart always blocks its way to melt down the ice inside me' Tokiya said to himself.

"I'm Sorry Fuuko." He said as he placed a peck on her lips.

Crimson color starts to crept on her cheek and one thing which suprise her more is seeing Tokiya Mikagami kneeled in front of her asking for forgiveness.

"Am I Forgiven Fuuko?"

A smile crept on her face and said "Yes Mi-chan! You're forgiven."

And with that Tokiya stand up and hugged her tightly and they shared a kiss. A kiss full of love and a kiss of forgiveness. They don't mind soaking in the rain nor catching cold.

OwArI

Time: 9:27

Date: September 05, 2006


End file.
